Rules
Below is a list of our rules. Note that admins do not necessarily judge these rules to the letter, and that attempting to skirt the rules may still end up in a punishment. Some of these rules are left intentionally vague, others can be clearly defined. In any case, consider these a set of guidelines rather than a set-in-stone list of precise rulings. These should be up to date here, but in case they are not the official rules list can be found on our forums here 1. No Griefing 1.1. Don't destroy anything a player has built unless a rule states otherwise. 1.2. You may break a players building to gain entry, providing minimum damage is caused. 1.3. Don't cause unnecessary damage to the landscape. 1.4. Don't unnecessarily destroy, craft or consume other players items. You may steal but don't destroy chests and leave items to disappear or burn the items. Once the items are back at your home they are yours and you can do as you wish with them. 1.5. Don't destroy another players redstone. 1.6. No one by one block towers unless you remove them immediately after use. 1.7. Don't destroy other players crops or farmland, except for wheat which can be trampled to gather wheat. 1.8. Don't kill or release other players animals or mobs. 1.9. The following placed blocks may be stolen regardless of whether they make up part of a structure or a beacon: Iron blocks, gold blocks, lapis blocks, diamond blocks, emerald blocks, all ore blocks (except Coal Blocks), enchanting tables, anvils, brewing stands, juke box, rails, heads, banners, shulker boxes, beacons, hoppers, items frames and the items inside them. Also, ender chests providing you break with silk touch pick and don't destroy it. (However, ender chests may be broken on a battleground) 1.10. Don't change what people have written on signs or remove them. 1.11. Don't place inordinate amounts of blocks all over a build. 1.12. No TNT Cannons or TnT-based entry. 1.13. No Piston-based entry (poking holes in walls). 1.14. No redstone-based airplanes, etc. 2. No Client Side Mods 2.1. No mods can be used while on the server, regardless whether they give the player an in-game advantage or not. The exception to this is if rule 2.2. states otherwise. 2.2. Only 'the '''exact '''mods listed can be used: '''Optifine, Schematica '(cannot use it's print function) '''3. No Xray Textures 3.1. No texture packs that make any block transparent that is not transparent in the default pack. 4. Don't Abuse Bugs 4.1. Don't abuse any bug, whether it be a bug with the game minecraft or a feature of the server. Please report any bug found immediately using /report. Do not inform others about the bug or use it yourself. 4.2. No block jumping in protected areas. 4.3. Don't attempt to glitch break blocks in protected areas in order to access chests etc. 4.4. Don't use vehicles to pass through walls. 4.5. Don't abuse transparent blocks/ TNT to Xray. 5. No Spamming Chat 5.1. Don't spam capitals. 5.2. Don't repeat the same thing more than once. 5.3. Don't claim to be from planet minecraft. 5.4. Do not spam public chat with arguments. 5.5. Don't spam chat with death messages. 5.6. Don't spam players via private message. 5.7. Don't spam chat with log in messages. 5.8. Please use English when talking public chat. We have a very diverse population, but we ask that you speak English in Public Chats. 6. No Swearing or Offensive Behaviour 6.1. Don't use any words in public chat that could be seen as offensive, as all ages play on the server. 6.2. No racist comments or any other kind of discrimination. 6.3. Do not purposefully agitate or disrupt the community by means of Trolling, harassment, or sarcasm ''-The admin team is well versed in Trolling, so don't push it. We know what Trolling is and we will not tolerate it. You can expect a nearly zero tolerance policy on this.'' 6.4. Don't send offensive private messages. 6.5. No offensive skins. 6.6. No offensive builds. 7. No Advertising Other Servers 7.1. Don't ask other players to join a server or write a server ip in public chat. 8. Respect Admins 8.1. Don't ask an admin for a teleport. 8.2. Don't ask an admin to spawn in items, they can't spawn items, all players play legit. 9. Don't Bully Other Players ''' 9.1. Don't repeatedly kill the same person. 9.2. Don't camp in a town or around docks. 9.3. Don't steal from players at spawn. 9.4. Don't spoil films, TV shows and games. '''10. Do Not Lag The Server 10.1. Any lag machines/redstone contraptions or overlay large concentrations of animals/mobs may be removed if found. 11. Alt Accounts 11.1. Alt accounts are not allowed on Loka for any reason unless a rule states otherwise. 11.2. In the event of an RP event that has been approved by Admins, only then can approved Alts be allowed online. 11.3. You cannot log onto another persons account or allow them to log onto yours. (this will result in a minimum 1 month ban) 12. Horses 12.1. Only horses being ridden or used in PvP / raiding may be killed or stolen. 12.2. Otherwise, horses that are not named can be stolen at any time. 13. Don't Betray Your Town 13.1. You cannot steal from your own town. 13.2. You cannot help a foreign player get in to or steal from your town. 13.3. You cannot use a member of a town to help you enter or steal from said town. 13.4. You cannot return to a town you have left for 2 weeks to raid or PvP. 14. Misc 14.1. Hostile mob farms of any description are not allowed. 14.2. No auto fishers. 14.3. Help/intro chat is only to be used to greet and help new players. (No recruiting for your town etc.) 15. Conquest 15.1. Win trading is not allowed (Attacking 'friends' with the intent to lose to feed another town Strength). 16. Town Owners 16.1. A town owner technically has ownership over all items within it. (i.e impossible for them to steal from their own town) 16.2. A town owner may destroy or edit any build within their town. 17. Admins (Guardians and above) 17.1 Admins are allowed to participate in pvp and conflicts, but not raiding. They are not allowed to use any admin powers in any of these circumstances. 17.2 Admins are allowed to /tphere members of their own town inside of their own towns, but nowhere else. Category:General Category:Rules Category:Loka Info